1. Field of the Invention
A reusable flexible light comprising a housing configured to operatively retain a voltage source therein including an extended bulb assembly mounted on one end thereof and a switch pivotally attached to the opposite end thereof to electrically couple the voltage source to the extended bulb assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous flexible lights have been designed for medical use and similar endeavors. Naturally, these lights include a voltage source and light source with a switch means to energize the light. These lights may include extended flexible lights to permit illumination of relatively small areas. Unfortunately, many such flexible lights are complicated to manufacture and assemble.
Thus a need exists for a simple and reliable device including an integral light source/voltage source package.
Examples of prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 936,499; 1,158,600; 2,427,890; 3,111,277; and 3,881,468.